


Time Traveler's pain

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 150 words, M/M, Short & Sweet, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave from the past journeys to the future and finds the love of his life.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 9





	Time Traveler's pain

Dave jumped ahead several years, just to see the near future.

He didn't expect to find someone so sweet and caring during his travels.

He didn't expect to fall in love.

Dave would spend countless nights and countless jumps going back to his lover.

Then... his energy source was depleted.

Not knowing what else to do. Dave waited.

Years pass. John is born. Dave still waits.

 _It was around this time, I stopped visiting._ Dave knows this is the year that he stopped visiting, John must be worried. Dave cataloged his jumps in a journal, he knows that it's been a week.

Dave knocks on John's door. He confesses to the much younger man how long he waited. John nods serenely, like he accepted something in his heart.

John places his hands onto Dave's cheeks and plants a kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, my love."


End file.
